


Secret Indulgences

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set in season 3. Daryl is going crazy looking at Carol's new form fitting clothes and those damn boots...those boots will surely be the death of him. PWP, Rated M. I own nothing from The Walking Dead. Light bondage themes, prompt fill</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

...

There were a lot of things about Carol that drove Daryl absolutely fucking insane. For starters, the boots she had picked up on a run one day and come back wearing? Yeah, every time he looked at those boots he got harder than a fucking teen checking out his first porn mag. There was also the way she had seemed to just change her clothing style overnight, going from loose shirts to form-fitting clothes that hugged her ass and lifted her boobs closer to his face. Yeah, he noticed all right. Then there was the way that she always seemed to know just what to say at exactly the right time. Whenever he got hurt...she was there. With her too soft hands that seemed to stroke him in all of the right places...yeah he definitely felt that. She seemed to have a certain smile just for him and damn if it didn't almost gut him every time she used it on him.

If only he had the courage to waltz right up to her and take matters into his own hands. Unfortunately, he didn't and that irritated him. It irritated him to the point that he found that he couldn't even hold a conversation with her anymore. One look at her crystal clear blue eyes and he was a goner. He went from forming sentences to uttering barely coherent grunts and phrases. If Merle were still around to see it, Daryl would get shit for it for sure.

"Good morning!" Bob called cheerfully as he strolled up next to Daryl.

Daryl was caught off guard, but he managed to play it off smoothly, something he had gotten accustomed to doing. He had really been too busy watching Carol talk to Lizzie and Mika to pay attention to his surroundings. He had his bow sitting on the picnic table and he had intended on cleaning it, but then Carol had come outside, pausing to squeeze his shoulder affectionately as she went. And damn it, he had watched her go...all five foot six of her, right down to those goddamn boots.

Christ. What was it about those boots that excited him so much? He hadn't ever paid attention to a woman's wardrobe before now. He really didn't give a shit what a woman wore as long as it didn't interfere with his own life. Yet he couldn't drag his eyes off of Carol every time she drew near. Her scent was like the honeysuckle that grew on the vines located on the backside of the prison.

"Daryl?"

"What?" Daryl snapped. _Why was this man always so damn cheerful?_

Bob chuckled and shook his head. "You're a million miles away. Got something on your mind?"

Boy did he ever. She was standing no more than five foot away from him and yet she was so far away. He wanted to bury himself inside of her and make her cry out his name...Maybe Merle would here it in the afterlife. Daryl chuckled at his bizarre thoughts.

"Nah, I'm good." He glanced at his nails and stuck the tip of one into his mouth, gnawing on it. It was a bad habit that he was trying hard to break.

"Yeah," Bob smiled and breathed in deeply. "Me too."

"The fuck ya always so cheerful for? It's the end of the damn world an' ya act like ya on a game show or somethin'."

Bob shrugged, "Why not? Everyone's gotta have something, right? Why not be grateful that we're alive and not the only ones left on earth?"

"Pft," Daryl huffed. "You say so." He nodded at Carol as she smiled at him in passing, the two young girls on either side of her. Standing up, he picked up his crossbow and red rag, tucking it into his back pocket. "Have fun with that," he commented as he headed in search of Rick. Maybe he would have something for Daryl to do. He would be willing to do almost anything to keep his mind off of Carol at the moment. If he didn't then it looked to be another long, _hard_ , day.

...

Daryl lay on his bunk later that night listening to the sounds of the others sleeping all around him. He had gotten so used to the noise all day that the nights seemed too quiet to him and therefore he had trouble falling asleep. Tonight proved to be no exception. Grabbing his knife from its hiding spot underneath his too thin mattress, he stabbed at the underside of the bunk above his.

 _Stab, drag, pull._ It took several minutes of repeating this action before he began to realize that he was carving Carol's name into the metal. Go figure.

Releasing a deep sigh, Daryl flicked the knife back closed and stuck it back in place, crossing his arms behind his head. He might as well at least try to get some sleep. He had watch first thing in the morning, but that more than likely wouldn't prove to be an exciting venture either. What he really needed was a way to work off some of the energy that radiated through his body. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

The soft sound of footsteps entering his cell had him reaching for his knife once again. For one terrifying moment, he had visions of a breach somewhere and walkers flooding the prison block.

"It's me."

Daryl blinked, forcing his eyes to adjust in the dark cell. "Carol?" What the hell? What was Carol doing in his cell at this time of the night? She wouldn't be there unless something was wrong...He sat up quickly, but she planted one hand on his chest and forcefully pushed him back so that his back was to the concrete cell wall.

When the hell did she get so strong?

"Don't move, just _feel_ ," she whispered.

As Daryl's mind tried to contemplate what was going on with her, she brushed her lips across his, silencing his thoughts. He felt his breath catch at the touch of her mouth on his and he tried to reach for her. She smacked his hand and crawled onto his lap. That was the precise moment he realized that she was wearing those goddamn boots...and only those boots.

"I _said_ , don't move." She punctuated her statement carefully, enunciating each word.

Daryl didn't think he had ever heard her use that tone with anyone before, much less himself. And fuck if it wasn't hot. He wanted to touch her so badly.

"I wanna touch you." It almost sounded like he was begging, but that was impossible. Daryl Dixon didn't beg.

"If you're good then I'll let you touch me in all the right places," she purred.

Holy... _shit_.

He opened his mouth to speak - God only knew what he was going to say, but all thought was gone when she managed to get a pair of cuffs around one wrist and connect it to the bed. Where the fuck had she hidden the cuffs? He jerked on the cool metal and felt the resounding bite as it clanged against the bars of the bunk bed. It provided him limited movement as he could slide it back and forth, but only to an extent before it stopped.

"What are yo-"

"You don't speak unless spoken to. My game, my rules," she said firmly. "And if you play by those rules, then I just might give you a big reward at the end." Carol leaned in close enough that her nipples dragged against his chest and he bit down on his lip sharply. "Do you understand?"

"What happens if I don't play by the rules?" He asked curiously, his breathing becoming uneven.

"Then you'll be punished," she responded.

His dick jumped. He couldn't help it, but fuck it all this was turning him on like nothing had ever turned him on before. "Punished?" He repeated dumbly.

"Mhm," Carol unzipped his jeans and slipped her hand inside, boldly grabbing him. Daryl's head fell back and the cuffs clanged loudly against the metal bunk as his hand jerked. She pumped him once, twice, three times and Daryl groaned as she released him and removed her hand. "Punished," she repeated.

Wait a minute. She couldn't just come in here and tease him like that without delivering...could she? She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt her teeth close over his earlobe sharply. "Ahh," he hissed.

Carol pulled back and tsked softly. "We're going to have to find a way to keep you quiet." She slid off of his lap and he felt the loss of her immediately. He cursed silently and wiped his sweaty forehead against the arm that was suspended above his head. It was starting to ache, but he would be damned if he would complain about it.

He felt her smooth legs crawl back over him seconds before she shoved something into his mouth. He was so startled that he barely had time to comprehend what was going on. Her faint scent invaded his nostrils and he wiggled his tongue around, realizing that she had stuffed her panties into his mouth. _Dear God_.

"Lift your hips," she instructed and he obeyed, using his one free hand to grab the other side of the bunk so that he could lift himself. She yanked on his pants and boxers, working them down his legs until she could drop them onto the floor. She wasted no time in sucking him deep into her mouth, working him over and using lots of spit to lube him up. He mumbled incoherently behind his gag, wondering how long he could hold out with her working him like she was. He didn't get to find out because she stopped minutes later and he was left achingly hard, his dick pulsing and red.

"Do you want to cum baby?"

He shivered at her whispered words and his eyes searched out hers in the dark, blue seeking blue. She simply stared at him and waited so he nodded briefly.

"I don't think you do," she mused. "Not bad enough anyway."

He growled around the gag, his tongue growing thick and dry. Carol knelt down and ran her tongue over his bare belly. He had slept shirtless tonight, the heat working against him and keeping him awake. Now Carol had full access to his chest and she was clearly taking advantage of it. She grabbed his one free hand and placed it over her breast, sliding it down until he cupped her mound. She spread her thighs farther apart in invitation.

"Use those skilled fingers and make me cum," she ordered.

Well she didn't have to tell him twice. Curving his finger inside of her he began to stroke her. She was so wet and slick that he went straight to two fingers, using the tip of his thumb to strum over her clit and make her moan out. It was the single fucking hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. He needed to talk to her.

_Fuck punishment._

Using his tongue he pushed the panties out of his mouth and worked his jaw back and forth. He could see Carol's head hanging back, her slender neck completely exposed to him.

"You like that?" He rasped.

She lifted her head and pinned him with a stare, "I'm taking it you want to be punished?"

He ran his tongue over his dry lips, "Do your worst sweetheart," he replied. Crooking his finger, she cried out, reaching out and raking her nails across his chest. He sucked in a breath. It hurt like hell, but it felt so good at the same time. What the hell?

He felt her body tremble around his fingers and then she let out a low cry of pleasure, riding against him almost frantically. Moving away from his fingers, she grabbed the length of him and ran the tip back and forth over her slit, teasing him. Lifting her hips she slid halfway onto him then stopped. Daryl tried to arch into her, but she pulled away leaving him wanting.

"Carol," he groaned.

"No," she snapped. "I want to hear you beg. Beg me to let you cum and _maybe_ I will."

"Maybe?" Daryl asked incredulously.

"When I ask you a question, you say yes ma'am, understood?" She gripped him to drive home her point.

His head tipped back at her touch, exposing his throat to her. "Yes ma'am," he answered huskily

Carol stood up and then he felt the tip of her boot graze his thigh. His eyes flashed hungrily, picturing her in his mind wearing those boots. He couldn't fully see her in the nearly black cell, but there was just enough hint of light that he could make out her silhouette. It was maddening to say the least. God, he wanted to touch her.

Daryl huffed, not accustomed to having to beg for anything in his life, but Carol was a different story. And _this_ Carol...she was breathtaking. He was pretty sure that he would live with these images forever. He hissed when the tip of her boot nudged his balls. Without a word she removed her boot and leaned forward, taking him in her soft hands. She began to stroke him to full length again, her fingers flexing around him in a way that made him pant. He was working up a major sweat and fuck he hadn't done a damn thing. Again she brought him to the brink and pulled away, leaving him hard and wanting her with a desperation that burned through him like fire. He grit his teeth and reached out with his hand, inching along to try and cop a feel.

She moved and he snarled deep in his throat, "Carol," he repeated. God, he sounded desperate even to his own ears. He licked his lips, "This ain't funny."

"Oh, I know," Carol commented. She purred softly and he could see her moving around. She began to whimper, her breathing growing heavy.

"Fuck! Are you gettin' yourself off?" He jerked the cuffs again, harder this time and the metal frame squeaked with the force of his movements. He could hear her breathy moans and it was driving him wild not being able to touch her himself. He was growing pissed that she was denying him. "Goddammit," he griped. "Take this shit off."

"I hear you talking, but I'm not hearing the right words love," Carol whispered.

Gnashing his teeth together, Daryl finally encountered her arm while searching for her in the darkness. He wrapped his fingers around her in a vice-like grip and tugged her towards him. She squealed and landed against his chest knocking the breath from the both of them. His arm curled around her small frame.

"I fucking need you," he panted. "I'm miserable without ya." He buried his face into the curve of her neck, inhaling deeply of her intoxicating scent. "Don't make me wait no more... _please_." He groaned loudly when her tongue flicked into the shell of his ear.

Carol sighed and pressed a kiss to his lips, "That's a good boy." Reaching up she fiddled with his cuff and Daryl took the opportunity to draw her nipple into his mouth while she was pressed so close to him. She faltered, but managed to get the cuff undone and he flexed his hand, working the feeling back into his limb.

Moving fast, he lifted her hips and lined her up with his shaft before spearing himself inside of her roughly. They both cried out at the sweet intrusion and Daryl wasted no time in thrusting up into her. She felt so good and he was so damn hard that he knew he wouldn't last long.

"That's right sweetheart...show me what ya got," he murmured.

Carol moaned, digging her fingers into his pecs as she bounced up and down on him. "Oh God, I'm close!"

"God, me too," He whispered roughly. "Fuck."

Carol arched into him once more and she came apart at the seams, her body rocking out of control as she rode out her orgasm. Feeling her pulse around him triggered his own orgasm and he grunted as he spilled himself inside of her.

Carol collapsed on top of him and they lay entangled in a pile of sweaty limbs. She lazily ran her fingers through his damp hair and he sighed. He felt so fucking tired that he didn't think he could move if he tried. All he wanted to do was curl up around her and sleep for days. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so satisfied, if ever.

She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, wiping a sticky strand free of his eyes. "Sleep," she coaxed.

His arms tightened around her, "Don't leave," he mumbled even as his eyelids drooped. He fought against the sleep that threatened him, but in the end he lost and his eyes drifted shut, his body utterly exhausted.

...

"Hey Daryl...Daryl wake up," Rick's voice broke through Daryl's sleep induced fog and he cracked open one eye.

"The hell?" Daryl mumbled. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for Carol, but his bed was empty. He realized that he was still in his pants and there was no evidence of Carol anywhere. Had he dreamed all of that? Christ. It had felt so real...

"You alright?" Rick placed a concerned hand upon his shoulder and Daryl pulled back slightly nodding at him.

"Fine," he replied. "My shift?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah. Michonne was looking for you since Glenn said you hadn't showed yet. You're usually early. Thought I would come and see what was going on."

Daryl pulled himself to a sitting position, "Gimme ten an' I'll be there to take over," he said.

"Alright. Take your time," Rick said as he slipped from the room with a smile.

Michonne greeted him just outside of Daryl's cell and she gave him a curious glance as she saw his smile. "Everything ok?"

Rick nodded, his arm sliding across her shoulders comfortably, "Oh yeah. Someone just had themselves a long night is all." He chuckled.

"What do you mean a long night? Him and Carol?" Michonne whispered, not knowing who might be listening.

Rick shrugged, "I'm assuming." They headed for the stairs to lead them to the bottom floor. "Remember how I said I couldn't find my cuffs this morning?"

"Yeah," Michonne replied.

Rick chuckled, "Well let's just say that I found them."

Michonne grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 3. Daryl is going crazy looking at Carol's new form fitting clothes and those damn boots...those boots will surely be the death of him. PWP, Rated M. I own nothing from The Walking Dead. Light bondage themes, prompt fill

...

"Can I talk to ya for a minute?" Daryl lingered in the doorway of her cell and waited for permission upon entering. She turned to him in surprise, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He knew she was curious as to why he was there...hell he very rarely ever sought her out for anything, but this - this was beyond him. He needed expert advice and so he sought out the only person he could think of that might be able to help him out.

Michonne shrugged, "Sure, come on in and pull up a chair." She hooked a small stool with her shoe and kicked it, sending it sliding in his direction. Daryl stopped it with the heel of his boot and took a seat, contemplating his next move. Damn, he really hated this, but he really was out of his element.

Michonne licked her lips and went back to her current task of stuffing random odds and ends into a backpack. He knew she was likely getting ready for another trip out to search for the Governor's tracks and he was damn lucky that he had caught her here at all. She was very rarely around anymore.

"I need advice," Daryl began with a sigh. Michonne paused and then she simply nodded for him to continue. Where did he begin? Ever since he had dreamed about Carol coming to his cell one week ago, he could hardly face her anymore without thinking about it. And when he thought about it he got hard...and it wasn't exactly appropriate to stalk around the prison with an erection in front of the kids. "You're a woman..." Daryl stated.

Michonne snickered, quickly trying to cover it when Daryl snapped his head up and glared at her. She cleared her throat, regaining her serious expression. "I'm aware of that fact, but go on," she encouraged.

Daryl growled in frustration, "Fuck! Ya know what in the hell I meant! This is hard for me, ya know." He stood up and dug the tip of his knife between the grooves in the concrete wall.

Michonne was quiet and when she spoke again her voice was soft, "Is this about Carol?"

Daryl paused in midstroke. Fuck, what did she know about Carol? Was it that obvious that he had a thing for her? He had tried so hard to keep that under wraps too. Damn, he must be slipping.

Michonne leaned one shoulder against the wall next to him and stared at him, studying him. "You really do like her, don't you?"

Daryl sighed and then nodded, "Yeah...yeah I do."

"I figured as much, especially after what happened between you two last week," she said.

Daryl froze. Last week? "What?"

She frowned, "Oh. Rick said he saw his cuffs in there so I just assumed..." She averted her eyes, "Nevermind."

Cuffs...Rick told Michonne he saw cuffs in Daryl's cell? There was no way that was possible because Daryl would have seen them, wouldn't he? He remembered being groggy from having slept so deeply the night before, but surely he would have paid attention to cuffs. Then again, he had been late to watch and Daryl hated having people wait on him. It made him feel like he wasn't upholding his end of a bargain and that wasn't acceptable.

The cuffs hadn't been there when he had gone back to his cell that same night for bed. He did know that much for sure. So that meant Carol had come into his cell at some point during the day and taken them out. Wait - that would mean that his whole "dream" hadn't actually been a dream after all. Holy... _shit._

Michonne's hand on his arm brought him back to the present and he belatedly realized that he was in danger of breaking his knife by exerting too much force on the handle. He quickly loosened his grip and she dropped her hand.

"I need to go," he said gruffly.

There was a lot to think about now. If Carol had truly been there and then left before morning without saying anything then he wanted to find out why. It was true that he had been going out of his way to avoid direct contact with her the past week, but there had still been plenty of opportunity for her to say something. He supposed he should have realized something was off when he had awakened feeling sated. She had driven him half insane that night with need.

It seemed to him that it was time to return the favor.

...

Getting Rick's cuffs had been a piece of cake and Daryl almost laughed out loud when he grabbed them from the snoring man's cell. He had given himself all that night and the next day to think about how he was going to approach Carol and he had finally come up with a game plan. He just hoped that he could pull it off.

He had escaped to the tombs earlier that day and set up one of the unused rooms for them. No way in hell was he chancing doing anything in her cell. What he had in mind...he doubted that she would be able to keep quiet. In fact, he damn sure didn't want her quiet.

Cuffs in hand, he slipped into her cell and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He could just make out her sleeping form lying on top of her mattress, her sheet pushed into a pile at the end in her sleep no doubt. He searched the darkness until he located each of her hands. He wanted to make this quick and take her by surprise. Tit for tat, he thought.

In a flash of movement, he had one of her wrists cuffed and she opened her eyes, pupils shining in the darkness as he quickly grabbed up her other wrist and cuffed it as well. Before she could speak, Daryl placed his hand over her mouth, moving his face in close to hers.

"Shh," he cautioned, "It's just me."

Her rapidly rising chest began to slow some and he felt her nod underneath his hand. Slowly he removed it from her mouth as he guided her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing, Daryl?" She held up the cuffs in question.

"Don't act like you don't remember our lil' night last week," Daryl smirked as he could have sworn that she cursed under her breath. "It's payback time."

She stood up on her feet and moved toward him, her lightly clothed body brushing against his own. "Payback?" She whispered.

The little minx was trying to distract him and he almost grinned at her actions. He was hard already so her brushing against him didn't make matters any worse, although it didn't make them any better either. Leaning forward he closed the distance between their faces and stopped when his lips just barely grazed hers. He could feel her breathing deepen and she seemed to unconsciously lean forward.

"Hold on tight," he whispered, seconds before he lifted her, throwing her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

She made a small noise in the back of his throat and without thought he smacked his palm across her ass harder than he would have intended had he thought that idea out first. He hadn't though and he bit his lip as he waited on her reaction. He was thoroughly surprised when she let out a soft moan. That moan was all the incentive he needed as he carried her out of her cell and into the darkness of the tombs.

It seemed like an eternity before he reached the room that he had secured for them, the sound of their breathing seeming to echo in the empty tombs. He carried her through the doorway and sat her down in the middle of the room. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his lighter and lit the small candles he had swiped from storage, illuminating the tiny space.

"Well, you've got me here. Question is...what are you going to do with me?" Carol asked huskily.

"I've got a few ideas," Daryl replied.

"Like?"

"Like you not talking unless I tell you to for one," His tone was hard, unforgiving even, and he waited to see how she would react to it. Her lips parted in surprise, but her pupils darkened in pleasure and he knew that she had surrendered control to him tonight. The thought of having full control made his whole body thrum with desire. He could see how she had gotten off on it that first time. Thinking about the first time made him sad that he had forgotten her boots that he loved so much. Fuck, he should have grabbed them.

Unsheathing his knife he moved to her quickly and popped the buttons on her shirt, letting them ping against the floor all around them. Next he grabbed her cotton pants and tugged. She lifted her hips in response and he pulled them off, throwing them over his shoulder as he took in her purple panties. Licking his lips, he edged the blade of his knife underneath the cotton and began cutting them free of her. She raised a brow at the action, but remained quiet like he had asked of her. Once they were free he held them up to his nose and breathed in her scent deeply.

"I remember this smell," he said softly.

Her eyes flickered and she licked her lips in reply. Daryl balled up the panties and shoved them into his pocket for later. Lifting her arms, he drew them over her head, his eyes meeting hers.

"Don't move," he ordered.

She nodded and he made a point in letting his clothing brush over her already pert nipples, enjoying her sharp intake of breath. He stood and began to remove his clothing piece by piece. It felt weird disrobing in front of her, but strangely it was a big turn-on as well. Her eyes followed his movements until he was completely naked and he saw the desire flicker in her blue depths.

"Please," Carol arched her hips into the air.

Falling to his knees, he rolled her over and drug her into his lap, his hand descending swiftly down onto her bottom. The smack that he delivered echoed sharply in the tiny room and she let out a long moan. He could feel her arousal drip onto his leg and he took a moment to enjoy the view of her at this angle. Gliding his hand down her bare calf, he kept going until he sunk one finger inside of her. She jerked and then emitted a low whimper.

"Ya like this?" Daryl whispered and Carol nodded in return. He wasn't sure where his courage was coming from, but it was there and he just went with it. "You're such a dirty fuckin' girl," he growled. "Ya like it when I punish ya, don't ya?" He slid in a second finger and stilled, waiting for her response.

"Yes," she hissed. "I'm so dirty, but only for you."

He decided that he liked that and he began to work his fingers in her faster, up and down then gently in a maddening circular motion.

"Oh God," she moaned.

He smirked and pulled his fingers free to smack her again, his thigh now covered in her dripping juices. "Gotta keep that pretty lil' mouth shut 'fore I find a way to keep it occupied," Daryl warned.

She grew still momentarily and then muttered, "No."

Daryl rolled her light body off of his lap, taking care not to hurt her as he did so. Grabbing her arms, he hauled her to her knees and he stood before her, his hard cock barely stroking her cheek. She eyed him prettily and then maintained eye contact as she licked him first then opened her mouth to suck him inside. Daryl groaned and his hands went to her tits, palming their weight and rolling her pert nipples between his fingers. She sucked him in deeply and he tipped his head back as the sensations rolled through his body.

She hummed and he ground his teeth together as he tried to hang on. "Gonna cum. Pull back," he rasped.

She shook her head no, her eyes challenging him even as she sucked on him that much harder, swirling her tongue around and around. Daryl lost control then, almost falling forward onto her as he poured himself down her slender throat.

"Aw, fuck Carol," he muttered.

She sucked him dry and then he watched her through halfway parted eyelids as she smacked her lips together in satisfaction. He wanted to grin, but damn he didn't know if he had it in him at the moment. He felt boneless and more relaxed than he had been in... _in exactly one week._

With renewed efforts he lay down on the blankets he had spread out onto the floor and lifted her by the hips so that she straddled him. She sat atop his belly button and waited. He crooked his finger at her and she slowly slid forward inch by inch until she sat almost nestled against his chin. He slid his hands underneath her thighs and lowered her onto his mouth. At the first stroke of his tongue she rocked into him almost violently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quickly. "I didn't mean-"

Daryl's hand connected with her ass and she grew quiet. He would have questioned her silence if she hadn't flooded his mouth the second his hand connected with her ass. She was getting off on the spanking and Daryl was making sure to reap the rewards from it. Flicking his tongue deep inside of her, he traced over her lines and valleys, sucking on the small nub of skin that made her teeter precariously on the edge. She began to rock onto his face, her back arched high as she drew closer to her orgasm. Then he lifted her and planted her on the floor next to him.

She blinked in surprise and he fought back a grin. Two could play at that game and he hoped she was feeling a smidgen of what he had felt last week. He continued to lay in the same position and wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking himself firmly. He intended to give her a heavy does of her own medicine and it appeared to be working as her eyes glazed over, her bottom lip poking out in a pout. His eyes narrowed as he saw her fingers drift down to her pussy and slip inside.

"Hell no you don't," he said gruffly as he let go of himself.

Daryl reached for her, but she got into position on her hands and knees, sending him a look over her shoulder that had his blood roaring. He positioned himself behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her back so that she sank down onto him agonizingly slow. He let his forehead fall to her back as they accommodated each other. Fuck, it was hot in this room. He had forgotten how hot it could get back here in an enclosed space. Both of their bodies dripped with sweat and his skin slid enticingly over hers.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room as he thrust into her. She pushed back into him over and over again each time. He wanted to drag this whole thing out...wanted to make her really beg, but if he was honest then she had always been the one in charge. He knew that he would do anything for her and this whole thing tonight had been for her as well. Maybe deep down, him getting payback was just an excuse to slide into her warm body once more. Christ, he never wanted to stop. Never.

"Oh God...Carol. Fuck, I love you," he moaned without thinking.

She paused for a split second and his whole body went still as he realized what he had uttered aloud. She began to vibrate and shudder around him as she came forcefully, crying out in pleasure. Just the feel of her body coming apart around his was enough to set him off and he grunted as his seed spilled inside of her. They both dropped to the floor and he covered his eyes with one sweaty arm as he prayed that somehow she hadn't heard him.

But of course the universe wasn't going to let him off that easy. Thin fingers and cool metal brushed against his skin as she pried his arm free of his face so that she could stare down at him. He sucked in a breath as he realized that her eyes were shining in the candlelight.

"I didn't mean-"

Carol pounced on him, covering his mouth with her cuffed hands quickly. "No! Don't you dare take it back! Daryl Dixon, if you love me then you better be man enough to own up to it because I don't wanna be in this on my own!"

He stared up at her in shock. Her breasts heaved, nearly touching his face in her haste to shut him up. And if he hadn't been so shocked he would have found himself aroused again by the sight of them so temptingly close.

"You love me?" He asked when she slowly removed her hands. She stared off into the distance and then nodded, a lone tear slipping down her cheek that tore at his heart. "Christ!" He sat up quickly and wiped at the tear before dragging her into his arms. "Don't cry over me."

She sniffed, "I'm not." _Well, then._ "I'm crying because I've got something in my eye." She sniffed again and he huffed in laughter.

"If that's how ya wanna play it," he replied dryly.

She reared back with both hands and smacked him in the shoulder a lot harder than he would have thought possible given that she was in cuffs. He used the pads of his thumbs and wiped her eyes dry.

"Why didn't ya say somethin' sooner?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? I thought I was completely obvious! I flirted with you relentlessly Daryl...didn't you see it?"

He honestly hadn't...or rather he had, but he had thought she was just being playful. He hadn't ever really had a woman flirt with him before...not that he could remember anyway. He shrugged in response, "Nah...just thought ya was bein' nice."

She laughed, "I even changed my clothes for you," she admitted.

Daryl glanced at her sharply, "The boots?" She nodded. "I fuckin' love those boots," he swore.

She trailed one finger down his chest, "If you come back to my cell, I can model them for you... _naked_."

Daryl groaned at the images she invoked and he stood up quickly, helping her to her feet. He took off the cuffs and slid them in his pocket. "I need ta drop these off on the way," he said out loud.

"Don't worry. We can drop them off in the morning. He'll never know they're gone," Carol replied.

Daryl snorted, "Kinda like he an' Michonne ' _didn't know'_ last time?" He made air quotes with his hands.

Carol gasped, but recovered quickly, "Damn. So much for being discreet. I bet the whole prison knows by now."

Daryl shook his head as he opened the door to allow her to pass through first, "Nah. That'd only happen if ya told Glenn."

Carol snickered.

...


End file.
